


Bold of you to assume

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Witcher headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: A very short and goofy Regis hc
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bold of you to assume

Regis has contributed to the legends and myths to vampires, mostly starting the garlic legend. It's almost humorous that he brings garlic with. Hell, biting into them to prove a point. Which over time, now eats garlic like it's an apple. 

And bold to you assume he carries a vampire killing kit because he does. It's legit a comedy relief to him and his close-knit of friends. Though these are most needed when he explores humans and their cultures. It's amusing having to carry such things just to gain trust. Though it is very saddening but very smart to fear vampires. That Regis is very understanding about, especially because of his past deeds.


End file.
